Conventionally, a blasting process is used for the technical field of treatments for surfaces of works, such as removing burrs, roughening the surfaces of works, and removing flow marks of castings. Recently, it has also been used for the technical field of micro-machining. Namely, it is used for the working parts of semiconductors, electronic components, liquid crystals, etc. Since the blasting process is a kind of a dry process, no treatment for waste liquids, such as etching agents, is required. Thus, the effects on the environment can be reduced. Further, since the processes for the treatments for surfaces of works can be simplified, a low-cost processing can be achieved. As an example for applying the blasting process to the technical field of the micro-machining, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology for applying the blasting process to the micro-machining for substrates used for solar cell modules.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-332748